Display technology has been developed from a two-dimension (2D) display technology to a three-dimension (3D) display technology. The 3D display technology has been developing rapidly in recent years, and as a research hotspot, it has been widely used in such fields as medical cares, advertisements, militaries, exhibitions and games.
For the early 3D display technology, a 3D spectacle is mainly used to view a 3D image, while a binocular parallax-based autostereoscopic 3D display device is used as a mainstream product now. Liquid crystal grating is one of the elements capable of achieving the autostereoscopic 3D display. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the principle of separating light transmission paths for a left-eye image and a right-eye image by the liquid crystal grating. Due to the existence of the liquid crystal grating 100, the left-eye image displayed by a display panel 200 can merely be viewed by a left eye, and the right-eye image can merely be viewed by a right eye, so as to provide a stereoscopic parallax effect for a viewer, thereby to achieve the 3D display.
However, for the autostereoscopic 3D display technology, a viewing position is fixed, i.e., only when the viewer is located within a 3D viewing region could an appropriate 3D image be viewed. When the viewer is not located within this region, such defects as a reverse visual effect, a ghost image and a distorted image will occur, thereby the 3D display effect will be adversely affected.
In this regard, there is an urgent demand to develop a liquid crystal grating with movable slit position, so as to enable the slit position of the grating to match positions of the eyes, thereby to achieve an optimal visual effect.
However, for the existing liquid crystal grating with movable slit position, there are too many electrodes, and these electrodes are arranged in close proximity to each other. As a result, a short circuit, and thereby a line defect, is prone to happen.